Our secret place LEE one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You had a crush on Lee since you meet him. What will happen when he follows you to your secret place? YouXLee LEMON


**AmTheLion:** So this is a one shot for X-FukaiTaichou-RagikuX, and it's about Lee from the White tigers. This is my first Lee one shot so be nice yeh. Hope you enjoy it, a lemon as requested :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
_text _(person thinking)

**Warning!!!**  
**A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities,  
if you don't like this, then don't read on**

* * *

**Our secret place.  
(Lee lemon)**

"Lee!" you moan his name as he touches you. It seems like a dream, a very delicious exciting dream. His hands strokes over your body and you moan again as he goes below your hips.

"____ Wake up! It's a new day girl!" A voice shouts after a loud slam of a door, making you jump and find yourself in your bed without any Lee. You blink and look to the door where your best friend is standing with a grin.

"Oh did I wake you from another Lee dream?" She asks teasingly.

"Shut up!" You scream and throw your pillow at her.

"Alright, alright I'll leave you to get dressed, but hurry up it's a great day and we are planning to go swimming." She says then closes the door behind her as she leaves. With a deep sight you drop down on your back again.

_I can't believe I had another wet dream about Lee._ You think while staring up in the sealing. You had a crush on the White Tiger blader since you first meet him, and the two of you get along great, but you haven't dared to tell him exactly what he means to you. You whimper as you feel yourself still half in arousal.

_Maybe I should…_ You slide your hand under the duvet and are about to touch yourself when you hear your friends voices outside. With a groan you flip of the duvet instead and get up to take a very cold shower.

* * *

Walking out of your cabin you find all your friends sitting in the sun eating breakfast.

"About time you got up, here have some breakfast" Lee says and motions for you to sit beside him. You smile and walk over to them, but sit besides your friend instead of him, which make him seem a bit sad, but it quickly goes over as he starts laughing at one of the others jokes.

After finishing breakfast you hurry up and go change into your bathing suit. To your despair you still feel a bit turned on from the dream, and it doesn't help that you're going to play around in water with a half naked Lee. With a sight your push the thought aside and hurry out to meet the others.

* * *

You have your own special swimming spots were only you and your friends go, that way no one will interrupt your fun. When you get there the boys immediately jumps in and the other girl soon follow, but you stay put on a stone in the sun watching them.

"Hey ____ why aren't you jumping in?" You turn your head to find Lee standing beside you dripping wet, with a curious look on his face.

"You're always one of the first to go in. Is something bothering you?" He asks. You don't answer, just follow the water running down his toned chest with your eyes. He leans down so his eyes meet yours.

"You okay?" he asks again. A deep blush spreads across your cheeks and you quickly look in another direction.

"I'm fine, just don't feel like swimming today." You reply, begging that he didn't notice your blush. For a moment he stands there looking at you, but then he turns and go back to the others.

"If you says so." He says. You sight in relief and continue watching everyone for a while.

* * *

After some time you get bored so you decide to take a walk. You disappear among the trees and soon your friends laughter is only a small noise in the background. You sight and think about your feelings for Lee while watching the butterflies dance around in front of you. This is your secret place, you often come here to be alone. It's a small open space with fresh green grass and big trees surrounding it only letting a small piece of the blue sky visible above you.

"This place is beautiful" A voice says. Shocked you spin around and find Lee standing right behind you admiring the place.

"L-Lee, w-what are you doing here." You say nervously, no one has ever seen this place before besides you, you don't understand how he could find it.

"Sorry. I was worried for you so when you walked away I followed." He says rubbing the back of his head as a light blush creep upon his cheeks. You stared at him not believing what he said.

"You were worried for me?" you ask surprised.

"Well... yeh, I mean...well..." He stumbles and his blush deepens. Once again your feelings for him blossom as you see him stand like that in front of you.

"Oh Lee. Thank you." You say and hug him. He hugs you back without hesitation and you stand like that enjoying his touch for what seems like an eternity. Then you noticed his breath become a bit heavier and when you're about to pull away to look at him you notice something hard brush against your thigh. He shift a bit uneasily, obviously not wanting you to notice what is happening in his lower regions. But you notice and it sends a wave of excitement true your body.

_I'm turning him on._ You thought happily. You pull away so you can look at him, his blush is now a deep red and he seems nervous.

"Lee..." You said, no longer afraid of telling him what you feel.

"I love you."

* * *

He stares at you with big eyes.

"Y-you do?" he ask, while he tightens his grip on your waist. You smile and nod excited. A bright smile spreads across his face as well.

"I love you too." He says confident.

"I can feel that." You say blushing a bit. A deep blush develop on his cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too..." he start but you cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I don't mind. Really, I'm glad I turn you on." You say kissing him again while pressing your hips against his. He smiles into the kiss and let his hands slid down to your butt. He squeezes it tightly and licks your lower lip asking for entrance, which you gladly grant him. He explores your moth making sure not to miss a single part of it. You moan into his mouth letting him now you love it, and all the time you're pressed up against his body, making his erection rub your thigh. He groans, getting impatient, he wants you and he can't hold it back anymore.

"____ I have to.... I need..." He tries to say true your firs kissing.

"I know what you need, what we both need." You say panting a bit from lack of air.

"Fill me up Lee." You moan. He gently lays you down on the grass never letting go of your lips. Then he moves his hand from your butt and strokes over your female hood. You ach your back, pressing yourself down on his hand. This is what you've been dreaming to do, what you fantasized about, and now it's finally happening.

* * *

Gently Lee removes your bathing suit, after quickly getting rid of his own, to reveal your whole naked body to his desire filed eyes. You blush as he looks over you.

"You're so beautiful." He says and leans down kissing you again.

"And you're all mine." He adds as he starts trailing kisses down your neck and chest. You smile and burry your fingers in his night black hair. He then returns to your lips and stop to look at you.

"You ready?" he asks gently. You nod.

"You absolutely sure you're ready?" He asks again a bit hesitating, clearly he doesn't want to do anything that can hurt you. You smile at him and kiss him.

"Lee. I never been more ready for anything." You say and wrap your arms around his neck. He smiles and kisses you as he gently push into you.

* * *

You can't hold back a groan of the sudden pain that fills you. As a virgin you knew this would happen, but you never imagined it to be this bad. Lee stops and looks worried at you. For a moment you make him stay still until your body has gotten a bit used to his presence before you tell him to move again. He's gentle, trying his best not to hurt you, but you can see he hates hurting you like this. Still he keeps on going because you tell him too and soon the pain is replaced with more and more pleasure.

"Lee" you moan as he quickens the speed when noticing it doesn't hurt you anymore. You soon realise why his bitbeast is a lion, because to you he's an animal in bed. Wild and excellent. Both of you moan higher and your breaths become heavier as you're both reaching your limits. Then he can't hold it back anymore and he releases deep inside of you. As you feel his hot cum fill you a pleasure unlike anything else fills your body and you come as well.

* * *

You lay in the grass, still naked, and watch the little spot of blue sky that's high above you. Lee is dozing of you your chest, he too still naked. You smile and stroke him over the hair, and sigh happily. He shifts a bit and you look down at him to find him waking up and look at you with a smile.

"For a moment there I thought it had all been a dream." He said, and you noticed he was revealed to find that it hadn't been a dream.

"It was like a dream." You say and kiss him lightly.

"Wonderful and unlike anything else." You finish with a smile. He smiles up at you before resting his head on your chest again. The light breeze that passes by, tickles your skin and you both forgotten about the others, until you hear someone shout.

Lee opens his eyes and looks in the direction of the voices. When he realizes who it is he hurries to grab his bathing shorts and put them on.

"It's the others" he says as he struggles a bit with the half wet bathing shorts. You look at him and feel a bit sad.

"Is it that bad if they find us?" you ask sad that he doesn't want the others to know about your relationship.

"I don't mind them finding us, I just don't want them to find us naked and wrapped together. That we slept together is our personal thing, they don't need to know it." He replies finally getting the shorts on. You get his point and quickly put on your own bathing suit. When you're done he reach his hand out for you.

"Come on, let's go back, we don't want them to find our secret place." He says with a smirk and you gladly take his hand and let him lead you back to the others, all the time with a huge smile on your face and Lee holding your hand.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** well that was it. I hope it was as sexy and perverted as you wanted XD and that any others who happened to read this enjoyed it as well.

**Please leave a review**  
(it's possible without being a member)


End file.
